Twins
by Q46JLB4 ever
Summary: This is a crossover of characters from Life and Death and Twilight, with a completely different plot that I don't really know how to explain, but you'll get it as you read I guess.;D hope you enjoy if you read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey to anyone who has been here before I appreciate you coming back, but to anyone new skip ahead, don't bother reading this and enjoy the story. Anyway I'm just writing this to explain why I took my stories down, so anyway I had a family member pass away which caused me a lot of pain, this family member in particular was very supportive of my writing so it felt wrong to do it in her absence so I took all of my stories down. However, after a long grieving period I realised that I should keep writing for her because as cliche as it sounds, I know thats what she would have wanted for me. Anyway enough of the sad stuff cause it's just life, I hope, to anyone reading, that you enjoy the story and I will be re-uploading any material that i have from my stories and new stuff too, it may all just take a while. BYEEEE!1**

Twins

It was the middle of the term and, once again, we had to move. Jessamine had slipped up. It wasn't her fault of course, I thought, more trying to convince myself than anyone else. Edythe and I had had their fair share of slip ups but still, I didn't enjoy moving especially when there was nothing to look forward to.

Edythe and I were twins, both turned at the same time, we are Fraternal twins of course but we did resemble each other in uncanny ways. Carine often wondered if our talent connected us in a spiritual, physical and mental way. Physical and mental? Sure. But spiritual? Edythe and I didn't believe we had souls, or a spirit. We had killed to many people and surely there must be a punishment for such a crime as that. Between us we have murdered hundreds. We reasoned at first that surely if they were killing killers then they were ridding the world of evil. But by ridding the word of that evil we had also created an evil.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edythe flinch as I thought this and immediately regretted thinking it. It hurt me deeply to see his sister upset. Looking away from the road I was driving on I gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay brother your thoughts are none of my business." She said back to me.

"None the less, it was inconsiderate and ill minded of me to think about that when you were so close. You do not wish to be a part of my painful reminisce so I should be more careful." I felt the need to apologise but Edythe just shook her head at me and chuckled. she was back, all self hatred gone. Well nearly.

After another 4 hours we all arrived at our new home for the next four or five years.

The house was large and quite run down, but I knew all that was going to changed in no time. Earnest loved to redecorate, and with Carine prepared to fund any project he desired and Emmett all too willing to knock down walls and windows that were improperly placed, he tended to only be at work for two weeks tops. The restoration he did would take a team of 100 mean years to finish yet he made it look stress free and enjoyable. It wasn't, unless you were Emmett, but lets face it when is his life ever stressful. He takes everything in stride and every bump in the road is just another challenge.

I pulled the car up outside noticing that a garage was yet to be built, neither Edythe or I were concerned however as they knew that Rosalie would demand that one be built so she could get to work on tuning her M3 BMW convertible.

She was sulking about not being able to drive it to school. Carine had banned all of us from taking our own cars as he had said that they were to "Flashy". Instead she had purchased a new car. A Mercedes Benz GL. It was a seven seater big enough for all of us. Edythe and I had already called dibs on driving. We were alternating days and on Friday I would drive to school and she would drive us all back. Rosalie again sulked about not being able to drive to school but we all knew that Edythe and I were Carine's favourites and no matter how much she pestered her about it, she would not budge.

Shortly upon arriving we hear a vehicle start to approach. We turned to Archie to see if he could tell what it was and the vision he had told us that it was just one of the moving trucks. How many did we have you may ask? 19. You would expect them to be filled with furniture and and decorative pieces, but no. They were filled to the top with clothes. Archie just loved fashion.

We unloaded the truck and Archie and Jessamine began to take it all inside of the house. After the first truck left 4 more showed up and then in the middle of unloading then another 6 appeared. Once all of that had been unloaded and the trucks had left the other eight trucks arrived.

We all chipped in, taking box after box down to the basement for the time being until bedroom and wardrobes were set up.

After all that was done Carine, Earnest, Archie, Jessamine, Emmett and Rosalie went for a hunt, leaving just Edythe and myself behind. The one thing Edythe and myself had insisted on being here on our day of arrival was her guitar and my piano. I walked over to sit on the bench, lifting the cover off of the keys and tapping out a few notes checking the tune. It was perfectly in tune I should have known. I looked over at Edythe to see her sat on the floor guitar in hands. She strummed it and as to be expecting it too was perfectly in tune.

I began to play a piece that Edythe and I had worked on together and once she recognised the tune she joined in. We play 8 different songs before deciding to do something else.

**A/U: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you are reading this when other chapters have been released please do read on. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, it really does help. BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twins 2

We are now on our way to Forks high. Edythe and I were sat in the front, Archie and Jessamine in the back and Emmett and Rosalie were sat in the two seats in the boot. This car suited everyone fine, I cannot believe we hadn't thought about a seven seater before. Usually we either crammed into one car or took two. The latter worked just fine but it sometimes annoyed people that we had at least two cars of such high quality and more often than not people would intentionally scratch them, much to the annoyance of Rosalie.

I pulled the car into the parking lot to find it almost completely empty. We were early, that was good, it meant that we had plenty of time to get our schedules.

I got out of the car waiting for Edythe, then we made our way to the main office.

"Hello, I'm Edythe Cullen. This is Edward, my twin brother. That's Jessamine and Emmett Cullen. Those two are Archie and Rosalie Hale." Edythe finished after introducing everyone. I took over.

"We're new here and we came to collect our schedules." I looked at the receptionist then and she appeared to be in a bit of a daze.

I cleared my throat and she snapped out of it. "Oh, yes of course. They're around here somewhere." She said as she shuffled through the piles of pairs on her desk, she was embarrassed. And I could guess why.

_Snap out of it, Susan. He's young enough to be your son._ She thought to herself.

She was wrong, of course. I was in fact old enough to be her grandfather. But according to what it said on my drivers license, she was 100% right.

"Here you are. Emmett Cullen. Jessamine Cullen. Archie Hale. Edythe Cullen. Rosalie Hale. And lastly Edward Cullen." She handed each one of us our schedules and six maps.

"Thank you very much." I said, smiling but making sure not to show her my teeth.

"Y-you are welcome." She stuttered. _It's uncanny how much they look like the Swan twins. _

That was a strange thought. We very rarely looked like anyone, unless... No, it is not possible. We would have caught their scent, and either Edythe or I would have been able to identify them through their thoughts.

Oh well, I would worry about it when the time came.

I walked to the door with my siblings, glancing at my schedule and comparing it to the one in Edythe's head. We had most classes together. One of which was thankfully Gym. We all liked to have at least one other vampire in our Gym class, to warn us if we are running too fast, lifting too much or hitting too hard. It can shock people when a shuttle cock breaks a persons nose.

And so began another school year.

We walked together as we all had the next class in the same building. Edythe and I had biology, while Archie and Jessamine had physics and Emmett and Rosalie had Chemistry.

We were running a bit late and so we were in a rush. Had we not been in a rush I might have been paying more attention to the thoughts around me. Then maybe I would have realised that Edythe and I were walking into a vipers nest. But I wasn't paying attention.

**Beau's POV:**

The girl that just walked through the door was quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, vampire or human, and lets just say that when I was born the world new and alive.

I knew that she could read minds like the man behind her. I was jealous for a moment but then when I glanced at him I realised that they looked far too much alike to be anything but brother and sister, maybe even Twins like Bella and I. I looked over at my sister then remembering for the first time since the girl had entered that she was sat right next to me. She seemed to be having the same issue as me. Her eyes were locked with the males that stood just behind mi amor. I could call her that, for I knew that I was in love, even if it was soon. I would wait as long as I had to. After all what was another millennia or two worth when you had been around for as long as Bella and I? Nothing, it was worth nothing. It was clear to see, in the eyes of us, that these vampires were practically children. Though physically the same age as us they were incredibly different to us in one way. Their minds.

They still seemed quite naive to me even though they had surely struggled through so much more than anyone deserved. Bella and I have fought in war after war, ruled kingdom after kingdom. We held more information than the biggest library in the world. Had read all known books at least 16 times, had even had a go at writing a few of our own. Vampires with no mates have a large amount of free time.

I heard a noise come from my left side then and looked around at Bella to see her beginning to stand up. I knew what she was doing, I had almost done it too, but I had to stop her.

_Bella, we must be patient. I should like to move to another desk in hopes that she will sit with me. _

All I got from Bella was a knowing look and a stiff nod.

And so I moved to the empty desk beside the one Bella and I usually sat at.

My hopes became a reality, because as soon as she had got the teacher signature, she made a 'b' like straight for the desk I was sat at and the male did the same but to Bella's desk.

**Author's note: That's all for now. BYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was lunch and Beau and I had invited the Cullen's to sit at our table with us. We went to the food line and paid for our food, a necessity in order to stay under cover. After all we very well couldn't break the cover law after we had been the ones to create it. Once our food was payed for we walked over to the table in the corner of the room that nearly no one dared walk up to. There would be eight of us at this table that usually only seated two.

We situated ourselves next to each other, as always, and Edward and Edythe sat on our other sides.

As lunch wore on they all seemed to gain confidence around us. We learnt that their creator was a vampire called Carine, who appeared to have worked with the Volturi for a short time which explains the familiarity. Carine was the eldest of their 'family' and was born in the 1640s, to us she was still a child. Hell, even the Volturi were children compared to us.

They mentioned that they recently had some trouble with the Volturi. Why you may say? For no reason at all. I was ready to teleport to Italy and wipe out the whole race but Beau stopped me. He was more rational then me, he always thought before he acted, where as I am more impulsive and do things on a whim.

Beau and I created the Volturi a few millennia ago to enforce the law, but they were seeming to be more trouble than they were worth. We made the laws, they just made sure that they were enforced. We weren't very strict about laws apart from one. That our existence remains a secret.

Why? You might ask. Because Beau and I have been one the planet since the dawn of time, we acted as exterminators if you will. We were around when humans first began to evolve, we witnessed the birth of life on earth, so we know what the world turns into when humans know about us.

Beau and I were given one simple task that had to be done, the rest was up to us. The task was that we try to keep the universe at peace with its self. We got rid of anything that stood in the way of that. What do you really think happened to the dinosaurs? A huge meteor came from the sky and wiped our and entire species just so happening to leave a couple of life forms around. Yeah sure. Humans and their ridiculous theories. They were just too aggressive, too stupid to realise when they had caused enough damage, so they simply just disappeared.

Humans get few things right but when they do they usually hit the nail right on the head, so to speak. Evolution; correct. String theory; correct. The divide of Pangaea; correct. Most of their theories have yet to be proven which is why they are still just theories. But they are easy to work out when you have seen as much and know as much as Beaufort and I.

I felt someone kick me from under the table and realised that I had been lost in thought and that everyone was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We asked you or Beau, whoever wants to answer, who created you guys? How old are you?" Emmett asked.

"Well, um, it's a really long story and not really one that can be told in the cafeteria. So how about you come to mine and 'B's' house later tonight, you can bring Carine and Earnest if you so wish." I offered, knowing that they would say yes and that Carine and Earnest would also come.

"Thank you, that would be great. I think there is much we have to learn about each other." Edythe said softly, briefly taking a sideways glance at Beau. "And I just need to know…" She hesitated waiting for us to prompt her.

"Yes?" Beau asked.

"She calls you 'B', so what do you call her?" She said this timidly, like she had just asked the most outrageous question of all.

Beau broke out into laughter, and I knew that I was officially in trouble. He had many nicknames for me and I knew that he was going to pick the worst one he ever made up.

"Hmm. Let's see. There's Bumble Bee, Betty Boo, Bipity Bopity, oh and my favourite one of all! Given to her by a total stranger…" he paused.

_No! _I thought. _Not that one, please. No! No! No!_

"Blossom Butt!"

_NO!_

Everyone burst out into fits of laughter, Emmett fell off of his chair because he laughed so much. I put my head on the table and sighed in exasperation, when suddenly I felt someone stroke my hair, telling me that I shouldn't be embarrassed. it was Edward.

"It is not as though you can do anything about it now, it's alright." I smiled at him, silently thanking him for cheering me up. It was odd how I suddenly felt so inexperienced and young the minute Edward showed up, and weird how I didn't seem to mind all that much.

Just then the warning bell rung, singling the end of lunch. It was time for gym.

"What do you guys have next?" Archie grumbled, clearly upset about something and when I read his mind and found out what he was annoyed about I laughed, touching Beau's hand to tell him as well. The corner of his lips twitched but he reacted no further than that.

"What's so funny?" Jessamine asked noticing my giggling. She too was upset about not being able to read our emotions, but it was a different kind of upset, more concerned than angry.

"Well to answer your questions, we both have gym next, and Jessamine, what is funny, is that your dear mate seems to be slightly annoyed by the fact that he cannot see our future. Neat power by the way." I said, folding my arms approvingly.

"Thanks, but it would be even better if I could see you two as well, but I can't. It's like you don't even exist!" Archie threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "And also, Edythe, Edward, Jessamine and I also have gym, let's walk together."

"Sounds good. I'll explain why you can't see our future on the way." Beau turned around and began walking in the direction of the gymnasium.

"So which one of you is gonna tell us why our powers don't work on you?" Jessamine asked.

She wasn't trying to be intrusive, she was just curious. Wouldn't you be? Jessamine was an interesting character, she was aloof and mysterious, but evidently extremely dangerous. She was covered from head to toe in bite marks, clearly the result of all of the vampires that had attempted to kill her and died trying.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked Beau.

"It's your turn, if I am correct, which I am." He nodded, thinking back to the last time that we had told somebody about us over three thousand years ago.

"Well, basically, Beau and I aren't like other vampires, were are the originals." I paused waiting for that for to sink in.

"Like the first ever vampires?" Archie squeezed.

"Yep, the first ever. We didn't get created by evolution, we were created with a purpose, one goal. That't all we live for. We keep the universe at peace. We know who created us but they do not permit us to tell others, we must not change others beliefs. But make no mistake, we are very similar to you but very different. More powerful, less ruled by instincts." I stopped again letting them catch up or ask questions if they wished.

"So, how old are you?" Edward ask me timidly.

"It's hard to tell. When we were created, there was no such thing as time. A year could pass like a minute, a decade like a year. But we now suspect that we are about 13.8 billion years old." I waited for them to take it in, to process it.

They still hadn't spoken once we had reached the gymnasium. We split up then, Beau, Archie and Edward heading to the male changing room and Jessamine, Edythe and I heading to the female one.

"So, you're telling me that you guys have been around for over 13.8 billion years?" I heard Archie asked Beau.

"Yes" Beau answered bluntly.

"Wow!" Was all Archie said.

"So Edythe," I said grabbing her attention. I put a bubble around us so that Beau and the others could neither here us talk or use their gifts on us. "you like Beau huh?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Um, maybe?" Her answer was more of a question than a statement.

"I'm not going to give you the whole 'treat him right or I'll kill you!' speech. But let me just say this; he has been waiting for a mate for nearly 14 billion years, so just take things slow. And understand that, as perfect as he may seem, he makes mistakes like the rest of us." She nodded letting me know that she understood.

"Same goes for Edward, except he's only been waiting for just under a hundred years. But in those 100 years, he has suffered a lot, some on my behalf some on his." She looked down at her feet in what looked like embarrassment.

**Author's note: Leave a review and tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed. BYEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

With the last lessons of the day all over with it was time for the Cullen's to come over.

"Emmett and I will nip home to grab Carine and Earnest, then we'll meet you at your place." Rosalie told us.

"Here's the address." I handed her the slip of paper, and with that her an Emmett were gone.

"Okay so Edward you come with me in my car, and Edythe you go with Beau. Is that alright?" They both nodded and we all went our separate ways.

Beau's POV:

"So, what's your house like?" Edythe asked shyly.

"It's a little extravagant to say the least, but when you've got all the money in the world you might as well gain a few luxuries right?" I winked looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I suppose that's right." She was quiet which wasn't out of the ordinary for her based on what I know of her so far, I was reluctant to read her thoughts because I didn't want to invade her privacy, so I resisted the urge.

"And here we are."

If I did say so myself, our house, owned by Bella and I, was like something straight out of the movies, in fact it was better. Three stories, four separate buildings, a underground carpark which held all 367 of our cars, a huge swimming pool along with jacuzzis and a sauna, 24 bedrooms, what for you may ask? No reason at all apart for indulgence. I parked the car in the underground lot, taking the elevator up to the main building, floor 1. I heard the familiar sound of Bella's car, followed by the unfamiliar hum of Rosalie's car, the timing couldn't have been much better.

I introduced myself to Carine and Earnest and we retired to the front room sweet so that we could talk in a relaxed and comfortable manner. We spoke mostly about age before Carine's pager made a loins high pitched noise.

" I'm afraid that's the hospital, there has been an accident and I need to rush back, would you care to drop me off Rosalie?"

"Of course, Carine. Emmett, Jessamine, Archie? Let's go."

And with that it was just Bella, Edward, Edythe and I.

"Edythe would you like a tour?" I offered.

"That'd be lovely, yes please." She smiled at me timidly.

"Okay then follow me." I showed her around the main building, and parts of the ground before we decided just to retire to my bedroom and listen to music. We had sat in silence for 12 minutes and 56 seconds, when I heard Edythe beautiful voice slicing through it.

"Beau?" Edythe whispered shyly, her eyes darting from mine back to her hands in her lap.

"Yes, Edythe?" I shut my book giving her my attention.

"Do you... Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." She shrugged her shoulders attempting to appear indifferent but failing miserably. I knew that to humans and many vampires actually, she was an expert at lying but I could see through her act.

"I don't mind, but I am warning you that there are some questions that I am simple forbidden to answer." I was having a hard time, however, seeing how I could ever deny her of anything she wanted.

"You and Beau were around for basically everything, the creation of earth, the evolutions of humans, why do you not drink human blood?" The question was quiet but I heard it.

"Blood is more of an indulgence for Bella and I, we went nearly 10 billion years without it and it did nothing to us. But when the time came that it was available to us there was no such thing as humans, and so we became accustomed to it. When humans did finally evolve there were not enough of them that we could feed off them. We may have considered it but we soon came to realise that we had finally found our dominant species and we were not about to let them slip through our fingers again. But that is another story before you even ask. We helped the humans evolve into what they are today. Gave them tools and clothes, shelter and warmth. Without our encouragement they wouldn't have survived to make a new generation and trust me, they were constantly trying, even insisting that Edythe join them in the task. That however was where we drew the line."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that without yours and Edythe's help, then humans would have never survived, would've died out?"

"Yes, that is correct." I nodded, encouraging her to ask another question.

"Wow." Was all she said, and then she sat silently trying to come up with a new question. "So, if you and Bella don't crave human blood, then why do the rest of us?" That was a good question, thankfully I had the answer.

"Because, you and all other vampires were created by a vampire biting a human and allowing the venom to spread, Bella and I however, were not. And so my theory is that because you all had blood in you when you were turned, human blood, you crave it more to make you stronger. Blood stains you tissues and veins when you are turned and it can take up to six years for it to be used up, but once it has been used you no longer have the immense strength you had. Human blood makes a vampire stronger at first, but after about ten thousand years the effect starts to wear off and you begin to lose strength. The effects of animal blood are the opposite. At first you will not be as strong as the vampires around you but after about 2 millennia, you begin to gain strength, some deem that a worthy reason to chose the same lifestyle as you and your family but many see it as a great sacrifice. The reason for this is that at first your body sees the animal blood as a foreign entity, and rejects it, but then once it becomes natural your body stops rejecting it and allows you to absorb all that is wanted from the blood. Whereas after the ten thousand years, your body begins you grow to accustomed to human blood and it loses its effect. Animal blood does not because of the variety of animal you are drinking, but if you only lived off elk then this too would happen to you. We haven't told any human blood drinking vampires that in a while, not even the Volturi know so do not speak a word of this to any nomads passing through and also do not tell them about us. We are putting a lot of trust in you." I was very serious and she knew it.

"I promise" I could tell that she was not lying about this and nodded satisfied."And your powers?"

"Endless, whatever we want we can have. Empathy, telekinesis, mind reading the list goes on and on and on. We like to call our selves 'coveters' if we want what another has, we get it."

"Wow... How many powers do you have?" She asked timidly.

"About 7650, quite a few of them are very similar, but they all have different aspects, so they are all useful in some way or another."

"I didn't even know that there was that many vampires, let alone vampires with powers."

"They come and go, typical vampires are very aggressive, specifically in the early years of life, so many of them don't even make it past a single millennia. It is what it is I suppose." I sighed, suddenly sad thinking of a future in which Edythe didn't make it past 1000. I didn't really know what I'd do if he died, and I had only met her a few short hours ago.

**A/U: Hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think of it. BYEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/U: Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight/ Life and Death or any of the characters from these book, Stephanie Meyer has that wonderful privilege. **

**Edythe's POV: **

I really like Beau, he's smart and funny; exactly the opposite of how I imagined the creator of vampires to be.

"You're not what I expected." I stated simply. Beau and I had retired the 'games room' after my turn of twenty questions. It was filled with games machines, pool tables, dartboards.

He cast his eyes to the dartboard but I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked taking his shot.

"I haven't decided yet... but I'm leaning towards good." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I guess I'm not what you picture when you think of the vampire king, but as the years tick by, things become irrelevant and what may be a huge deal to you or even the Volturi, is a minimal issue to Bella and I. When you have seen what we have, you learn to not be too quick to judge people around you." His eyes were the windows to his soul, they held such wisdom the was well beyond any others knowledge but he was always light hearted, he never let the horrors he had witnessed taint his mood.

"No, not what I pictured at all." I whispered.

"I will win, so we might as well stop playing now." He stated simply. "What do you want to do now?"

"Can we just... talk a while?" I really hoped so; I had so much more I wanted to ask him. So many questions that had gone unanswered for over 100 years.

"Of course, but I want to be able to ask some questions too." That was his condition, it seemed fair enough.

"Sure, shoot." I was slightly nervous, but just how bad could it be?

"Have you ever had sex?" Bad, very bad!

"Um... I... Do I have to answer that?" I really hoped not, but he just nodded, waiting for me to carry on. "No, I haven't okay."

"Okay." He was so cryptic.

"How about you, have you ever... you know." I gestured wildly with my hands. This was an incredibly awkward subject for me, the era that I was born in affected my view of this act and it hadn't even been a thought for me, ever.

"Nope, couldn't find anyone important enough." He looked completely at ease and it was killing me. _Stupid, smug, 13.8 billion year old vampire king._ I thought to myself. I knew he could hear it though, he let it go straight over his head, in fact he even laughed.

"Next one." I demanded.

"Alright, do you like me as much as I like you?" He seemed so serious all of a sudden, his mood swings were possibly the only thing he had in common with human teenagers.

"That depends." I answered.

"On what?" His breath caught in the back of his throat and though I struggled to see him as nervous, that is exactly what he appeared to be.

"How much you like me?" I leaned further toward him, teasing him. I wasn't going to kiss him and he knew that, but I wanted to all of a sudden, I am not sure why.

"A hell of a lot. There's something about you Edythe, something I can't quite put my finger one. But one thing is for sure, you've got me hooked. You're like my own personal brand of heroine. The more I find out about you, the more I want to know." He blew his sweet breath in my face seeming exasperated.

"At least you can read my mind." My eyebrows furrowed, "It's incredibly frustrating for me you know, going my entire vampire life, which I know isn't that long to you, never meeting someone who's mind I couldn't read, and then I meet you and Bella, and well to say the least, Beaufort, you baffle me." I wished that he would let me in, but I knew he couldn't.

"There are parts of my mind in which I shut away so that I am never at the mercy of someone because of my knowledge. Then are parts that I'm just afraid to show anyone. Life on earth is ever so fleeting Edythe, this is what you must not misunderstand. So the life of a few thousand humans means nothing to Bella and I. Our job is balance and if that means wiping out an entire species we must do it, so it is a waist of time to feel guilt because you realise that there is a bigger picture, and in the grand scheme of things those lives don't matter all that much." For some reason, I understood. I understood it more than anything anyone had ever told me. It replayed over in my mind like a broken record, but I understood. We stood in silence as my thoughts became more and more scattered, and for a moment I thought I might faint, ridiculous really, vampires cannot faint. "Edythe, say something please." Beau looked worried.

"I-I don't know what to say. I get it I guess." And then suddenly he reached out his hand, grasping mine in a firm grip. Then there were pictures, seemingly painted on thin air. Memories, of Bella and him, creating planet, fighting battles, caring for animals, creating that laws in which the Volturi must enforce, reviving burned down forests, refreezing ice. A rope of memories so tightly intertwined with one another. That was when I saw it, everything seemed to shift, and the picture took on a rosie coloured glow.

"This is when I met you Edythe Mason." He whispered softly.

And he recalled every memory he had of my from when we had met, just several short hours ago, to now, stood here my hand in his. He remembered every minute change in my body language and facial expressions. Every shift in my stance. Every little thing I did, he had took note of it and was now relaying it back to me. Then, I was all gone, and his hand slipped from mine.

"Wow." It was all I could manage.

"No being dead or alive, excluding Bella, has ever seen that. But I find it difficult to say no to you Edythe." He sighed, pushing hair back from his face.

"I am honoured that you chose to show my that Beau. Thank you, truly."

"I hope I do not grow to regret that, but in all honesty, I can't really bring myself to be all that concerned." He smiled, almost to himself I think. "And now to continue my stream of questions." That was why. I groaned in response, apparently it really was embarrass Edythe day today. "What is your favourite colour?" He smirked at me

"Brown." I replied.

"Why?" His head tilted to one side like an inquisitive puppy.

"Because it's the colour of your hair." I wanted to reach up and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Go ahead." He chuckled, shaking his head from side to side.

"Ugh." I really need to learn how the control my thoughts.

"No, don't. I like it." He smiled at me like he was trying to persuade me.

"Whatever." We continued on with the questions and I even asked him a few. Then there was a shrill beep.

"5:30 already?" Beau's eyebrows furrowed, and his nose crinkled in the cutest way, he looked like a little rabbit. "You can't compare me to something that you eat, I somehow just don't think that's very fair."

For one of the first times ever, I had a really dirty thought. _I could definatly eat you right up._

Beau burst out laughing "Wow Edythe, I had no idea you were so risqué." He continued to laugh for a while before growing very serious. "I am ashamed to admit however, that the image of that does not come with any negative connotations from me either." He smirked! "We should probably get ready for school Edy."

Edy, I liked it. "Probably."

"Lets go see if Bella has anything for you to wear, shall we." He walked to the door of the room, down the long corridors out of the building and toward what he had earlier called the west wing. Eventually we reached Bella's room where he walked straight in, no knocking required.

"Bella, clothing for Edythe. Edward you come with me and I'll sort you out." and with that he was back out of the door, throwing me one last look before rounding the corner.

"So, I know what you like and I have something in your size." Bella was slightly smaller than me, as was Edward than Beaufort. "I now know why, a few months ago I got an odd edge to buy this outfit but I didn't really want to look into why, so I bought it and here we are now." She giggled to herself quietly, while handing my and outfit along with shoes. "The bathrooms in there, go ahead."

"Thank you Bella." I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. It was large again, even by Cullen standards, but now I was not surprised. Mostly it was gold coloured with touches of cream and booze mixed in well with one another, better than any interior design I'd ever seen, it even had Esme's spectacular taste beat. I changed into the outfit Bella had given me, which consisted of some stiff denim 80s style jeans that came to just above my ankle, a cream sweater which I tucked in the jeans and some black Doc Martens. I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself. Nice, I liked it and I knew that Archie would approve so I wasn't in for any nagging from him. I walked out to find Bella sitting in her bed braiding her hair.

"You look pretty." She smiled to me.

"Thank you, you too."

"Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we? If this works out how I hope it does, we are going to be great friends. I know Beau already feels for you in some way, he trusts you unlike he's trusted anyone before, even me. Him and I were forced to tell one another about things because to start with we were living it together, and at times it was like us against the universe. Ironic, because that is basically what it is. He says he doesn't feel guilt, which is true but that does not mean he is unfeeling. He feels remorse as we all do, but because of our job we must not linger on that feeling because it will taint our judgement meaning the balance of everything is at stake. All I am saying is that he's got the weight of the world, no the universe on his shoulders, and it sometimes gets too heavy so the best thing that you can do for him in that situation isn't lift some of the weight because he won't let you, it is to help him back up and set him off back on the right track with the equipment to survive. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm presuming Beau is telling Edward the same thing right now." I smiled to myself thinking of the bond that Bella and Beau share.

"He is." We laughed with one another for a moment. "May I do your hair?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. She sat me down at the dressing table, a brush in her hands and went to work. I fiddled with my hands, thinking about Beau which over night had suddenly become my favourite pass time. I wondered what he would make of my outfit, as insignificant as it was. Gosh I was becoming materialistic infant of my very eyes, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"Done." Bella said with a sign.

She had done a series of elaborate braids that looked more like they belonged on a canvas than someones head. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I had never seen this type of braid before and I wondered briefly where she had learnt it.

"No where, it's original. Having long hair can be a pain when you're fighting dinosaurs, I had to find some way to solve the problem so I braided my hair. Started of with the standard braid and it gradually grew harder to do, but after a while it's like clockwork, as easy as pie." She winked at me. "Lets be on our way then."

We walked down the hall way to the elevators, taking one down to the underground garage, where we found Beau and Edward leaning against one with their arms crossed. They looked up at us then.

"Edythe, you go get in that car with Beau, Edward and I will take this bad boy." Bella patted the shiny red paint of the car right next to her.

"Okay, thanks again for the clothing." I waved to her as I went to Beau's side where he opened up the door for me. "Thank you." he nodded to me before getting in the drivers seat.

Entire minutes passed before either one of us spoke a word to each other, I don't know why but it made me nervous.

"Are you okay Beau?" I was worried, but I didn't know why.

"Yes... It's just that before, I didn't properly understand the whole 'I could defiantly eat you up right now' business. But now, well I think I get it." He cleared his throat and for the first time since we got into the car I looked at his eyes and was shocked to see they were nearly black. If I my heart still beat, it would have just stopped that's for sure. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you look beautiful.., cute, pretty, angelic and undeniably hot." He finished speaking, his eyes glued to the roads, hands clenching the steering wheel.

I let out a gust of air I had been holding in, and suddenly felt very breathless, which was odd seeing as vampires don't actually need to breath. "You too." I said quietly.

"Hmm." He inquired, but I knew he'd heard me, I could see the smallest sign of a smirk clinging to the corner of his lips.

"You know exactly what I meant, I will not explain myself to you Beaufort."

He let out a rumbling laugh and try as I might I couldn't stay mad at him.

**A/U: Hey guys, thank you to anyone that has read so far, I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter might take me a little longer to get out because I'm starting off from scratch with it, where as up to this one I've had at least half of the chapter done so it could be about a week or longer depending but I will upload some of the other stories I have waiting if anyone expresses any interest (e.g. leaving a review asking for one/some of the other stories). Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think, or offering any suggestions, don't forget to favourite and follow or whatever. BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
